<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piece Of Chocolate by Itta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123353">A Piece Of Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itta/pseuds/Itta'>Itta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Young!Shanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itta/pseuds/Itta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anybody who thought it was too warm for chocolate hadn't met Shanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Gol D. Roger, Buggy &amp; Gol D. Roger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Piece Of Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you very much, Undine, for reading this before I posted it.<br/>Find me on Tumblr: excaliginechaos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice tropical island. On the other side of the secluded bay laid a small town, currents good, nothing much to find here but plenty of fish and sun. Also, it was home to one of the tiniest marine outposts Shanks had ever seen. They didn’t know what hit them when they had provoked the captain. Now the warm sea breeze caressed the growing pile of unconscious bodies as Captain Roger wiped his hands off on his trousers.</p><p>“Didn’t know what to expect when I got hit in the head while shopping, but it sure as hell was more than this!”</p><p>He laughed and Rayleigh let out a long-suffering sigh. His look only darkened when Roger pulled the things out of his pockets, he wanted to go to the island in the first place. The silvery package of the chocolate bars gleamed in the sun, pulling the cabin boys in like only good treasure could do. He handed one each to Buggy and Shanks. </p><p>“Really, Roger? We picked a fight over chocolate?”</p><p>“I didn’t pick a fight! Well, not in the beginning. Not my fault that chief petty officer was a prick! Cutting me in line like that.”</p><p>His first mate looked like he wanted to say something, but his captain was faster.</p><p>“Don’t be such a spoilsport, we wanted to pick up some supplies anyway!”</p><p>He let out another thundering laugh, took of his hat, ran his fingers through his hair and placed his captains’ hat on Shanks straw hat. </p><p>“Besides”, Roger continued: “Our cabin boys deserve a treat! Have you seen the thing Buggy did with his knives the other day? And I swear Shanks’ Haki is getting stronger every day!”</p><p>Shanks missed how Buggy beamed with pride, how a fond smile reached Rayleighs lips and how Roger’s look seemed so much softer than usual. He did notice how the shiny paper rustled as he pulled it away, the chocolate gleaming darkly in the sun and memories surfaced of the time before Captain Roger had taken him in. Before the bunk bed, the warm meals, claps on the back, constant laughter and the occasional bar of chocolate. </p><p>Shanks took a large bite, before his mind could wander too much. Buggy gave him a weird side-eye but refrained from commenting. Maybe he had guessed where his best friend’s mind had wandered. For all Buggy pretended he didn’t care the late-night bunk mate conversations were hard to forget.<br/>
Buggy tucked his chocolate away, to save it for later. Shanks was a pirate, he wanted it all and he wanted it now: he couldn’t save it for later. The tropical island was much too warm for it anyway.</p><p>The chocolate had already stuck to his fingers before Shanks took the first bite. He had to be rather careful not to stain his shirt again, he didn’t want another lecture from Rayleigh. But even more, he didn’t want to get stuck with laundry duty again. It was Buggy’s turn this week, thank you very much. </p><p>But Ray had already started, droning on and on behind Shanks.<br/>
“You can’t spoil them, Roger” that and “too much sugar is unhealthy, captain” this. Without turning around Shanks knew his captain ore a sullen expression, but it wouldn’t stay there for long. Later Roger would rant about how unfair Ray was to them, give them a hug or more chocolate “to cheat the system”.</p><p>He broke off another piece and stuck it into his mouth. It was deliciously sweet and stuck to his teeth. Crocus would not like that. Thankfully he was much too busy, checking on the rest of the crew, as the cabin boys and the captain had been the first, he had looked after. </p><p>***<br/>
It was another island, another ship, another crew altogether, but some things just don’t change. </p><p>“Benn, please!”, a childish whine to the Emperor’s voice.</p><p>“No”, the voice of his first mate remain steady.</p><p>“Come one, Benn!”, Shanks continued: “Please, Benny! Benjamin!”</p><p>Shanks was grasping at straws, if Benn’s deadpan and Yasopp’s despaired look was anything to go by.</p><p>“Benny-Bro! The Benniest!”</p><p>Benn’s eye twitched as put his cigarette out.</p><p>“I swear to god, Shanks. If you request have one more piece of chocolate, I will mutiny you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>